Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is one of the main protagonists in the Final Fantisy series. History Final Fantasy Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife was originally a member of .S.T.O.R.M., genetically engendered soldiers until he quit. In Final Fantasy VII, Cloud... World of Final Fantasy TBA Kingdom Hearts Cloud was first seen at the Olympus Collociam in Kingdom Hearts, where he was hired by Hades to fight against Huclues but ended up fighting against Sora, Donald and Goofy instead. He lost and was rescued by Hecules before Cerberus showed up. He was seen a bit later to talk to Sora and the gang. He is often a combatant in the four cups in the Olympic Games as well, in the Final Mix version; after Sora defeats Setheroth, both he and Cloud will have a clash until the both disappear. Cloud is also seen at the end in Hollow Bastion with a few other characters. A version of Cloud can be seen in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, where he was working with Hades once again to fight off against Hurcles, he fought Sora, Donald and Goofy as a warmup but lost. after realizing that he was tricked by Hades; Cloud, Huclues, Sora, Phil, Donald and Goofy banded together to fight him. Cloud later gave Sora a Summon Card so that Cloud could help them if needed. In Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud reappears in Hollow Bastion in a new outfit complaining about Sefaroth, who then left. Cloud was also seen in the battle at Hollow Bastion against the thousond Heartless to fight with both Leon and Sora, Cloud then dissappeared after a battle against Seferoth. Cloud will also fight against Sora, Donald and Goofy other combatents at the Underworld in the Olimpus Collasium. A version of Cloud also appears in Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded, where he is seen once again hired by Hades to fight against Hercules but failed. Cloud then fought with both Sora and Hercules to fight against Hades and Cerburus, then walked away. He was seen after Sora went to Castle Oblivion but vanished from his memories. Cloud was mentioned and with Terra and Auron when their statues where shown in Kingdom Hearts III, as those three where once planned to help Hades but failed. Super Smash Bros. Cloud was a DLC Fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, where he will fight others in various arenas. He returns in Super Smash Ultimate: World of Light, again to fight various foes. Appearances Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy VII * Final Fantasy VII: Movie * The World of Final Fantasy Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts II * Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded * Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ** Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix ** Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of memories * Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ** Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix ** Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie) * Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 ** Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix ** Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of memories ** Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix ** Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie * Kingdom Hearts: The Story so Far * Kingdom Hearts III (cameo) Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ** Super Smash Bros. for 3DS * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Smash Bros. Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Movie Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy Sorcerers Category:Game Bosses